Truth or Dare in Divergent
by IggysGirl4646
Summary: Some of the characters in Divergent get together to play truth or dare! Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fanfic so be nice! There acutally aren't too many Truth or dare Fanfics for Divergent so I decided to write one. I have a few chapters written already. Sorry this one is kind of short. R&R!**

Tris POV  
I can't wait for Tobias to get back. He's been at work all day and I'm waiting for him in his room. I lay down on his bed and see the words, "fear god alone" painted on his wall. How many times have I woken up to those words, after being unconsious? Almost too many to count. I roll over to the side of the bed tobias usually sleeps on and inhale his musky scent. Of course he picks this moment to walk in the door.  
"Tris, What are you doing?" he asks, smirking. I try not to blush but I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.  
"Umm... Just - umm... Smelling... Where you umm... Sleep. Not creepy at all, right?" i didn't think it was possible for me to blush more, but somehow I did. Tobias sits beside me on the bed.  
"Have I mentioned how cute you are when you blush?" Tobias asks, and kisses me, a sweet kiss, for a little while. "we're going to Uriah's." he he stands up and pulls me up too. I'm lifted off my feet and onto Tobias's shoulder.  
"Put me down! Tobias!" I say, mostly joking. Of course, he doesn't listen to me. He just starts walking, down the dark tunnels and across the pit. I get an idea. I lean back, and give Tobias a quick peck on the lips. He raises one eyebrow at me, and when I stay there, tries to kiss me, but I stay just out of his reach.  
"Nuh uh! No more kisses for you until you put me down!" I say, adding an evil laugh. Tobias sighs and lowers me to my feet. I stand on my tippy-toes and kiss him on the lips. I kiss him for a few more seconds, then make a run for it. Tobias is shocked for a minute, then he starts to follow me, gaining ground. I make it to Uriah's first, and I close and lock the door.  
"Hey tris! Where's Four?" Uriah asks. I point to the door and hear pounding on the door and an angry Tobias.  
"Let me in!" he yells.  
"What's the password?" I ask playfully. Uriah rolls his eyes.  
"Hmm... Tris is the most beautiful, amazing, brave, strong, and the most wonderful girl in the world?"  
"Aww!" says christina  
I open the door. "that wasn't the password, but I'll let you in anyways."  
Tobias tackles me to the ground. He pins my arms above my head and kisses me.  
"Get a room!" zeke yells from behind me. Will gets up and closes the door.  
"Maybe we will!" of course I blush more at this. Tobias kisses both of my red cheeks. We sit up and join Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, and Will in a circle.  
"What are we doing?" I ask.  
"Playing truth or dare of course!" Uriah chimes in. I've never played truth or dare before. In abnegation games like that were against the rules because they were selfish. I can only imagine what kind games they play in dauntless.  
"Who wants to start?" Will asks.  
"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" shouts Lynn. She turns to Marlene. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare. Of course."  
"I dare you to run down the hallway and hug the first person you see." Lynn says, with a satisfied look on her face. Marlene runs out of the room, and we all crowd in the doorway. Marlene runs up to Peter and gives him a hug. Peter has a shocked look on his face, but then, before Marlene can run away, Peter bitch-slaps her. _peter, high ranked, the guy who almost killed me, the guy who stabbed edward in the eye with a butter knife, Just bitch-slapped Marlene!_ We all start laughing and Peter glares at us before storming around the corner. Marlene runs back with a hand on the side of her face, and tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. We all sit down again.  
"He just bitch-slapped me!" Marlene exclaims. This makes us laugh harder. "Okay, Uri! Truth or dare?"

**If there are any mistakes, Sorry! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

"Dare! I'm not a pansycake!" Uriah says  
"Uriah, no matter how many times you use that word, you won't be able to bring it back," Zeke shakes his head.  
"Anyways... I dare you to let Zeke text anyone on your phone," Marlene says, getting an evil glint in her eye.  
"What's the penalty?" Uriah asks.  
"You have to take off one article of clothing, and it can't be a sock or a shoe," Christina answers.  
Uriah takes off his shirt.  
"What? You got something to hide?" Zeke asks.  
Uriah ignores him and looks at me. "Tris, Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to prank call Caleb and tell him you're pregnant. Muahahahahahaha," Uriah adds an evil laugh.  
I pull out my phone and dial Caleb's number, putting it on speakerphone. Caleb picks up on the third ring. "Beatrice?" He must have gotten caller ID. That, or he has some psykic powers I dont know about.  
"Caleb? I have some news to tell you," I say, biting my lip to keep from laughing. "I- Im pregnant!" Christina squeals into a pillow.  
Caleb is silent for a minute.  
"With Four?" He asks.  
"I- I think so," I reply, trying not to laugh.  
"What the hell Beatrice? You're only 16! What are Mom and Dad going to say?" He asks. "Is Four there? Can I talk to him?"  
"Sure Caleb." Four waits a second before replying.  
"Hey Caleb-"  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE WAS A COMPLETELY INNOCENT GIRL AND YOU HAD TO GO AND GET HER KNOCKED UP!" Caleb Rants for a little while longer. Everone is snickering at this point.  
"And that, my friend, is what you call a very good prank call," Tobias says.  
Caleb is silent for a minute. "Seriously?" He asks.  
"Yep! You just got OWNED!" Uriah yells.  
"I'm not pregnant! We're playing truth or dare! You should come down to room 173 and join us!" I suggest.  
"Fine!" He says. "See you in a little while!"  
Everyone bursts out laughing. "This game is about to get a lot more interesting!" Lynn says.

I look at Tobias. "Four, Truth or dare?"  
"Dare," he says confidently.  
"I dare you to impersonate someone who's not playing and we have to guess who it is."  
Tobias stands in the middle of the circle. "I'm a big stupid know-it-all who hates Four, even though he is a handsome, charming, amazing guy, and Four doesn't really like me either! Did I mention that I'm really stupid and annoying?" I think about it for a second. Then the answer hits me.  
"Caleb!" I shout. Tobias sits down beside me and says, "You're right!" everyone laughs.  
"You got him perfect!" Uriah says.  
"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!" I say.  
"Exactly. Your *_Erudite_* brother," he says  
"Hmmph," I say, crossing my arms.  
Tobias chuckles and wraps his arms around me. "Will, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Will replies.  
"What's your most embarrasing fear?" Tobias asks.  
"Well... I have a fear of Santa Claus, that one's pretty weird... Oh yeah! Umm... I have a fear of unicorns." he says.  
Everyone bursts out laughing. "Seriously? Unicorns?" Uriah asks while laughing.  
"They're terrifying! Just look at those horns! Did you know, in medieval times, people believed-"  
"Will, your Erudite is showing," I say, laughing.  
"What? Oh. I'll shut up now," he says.  
"GOOD!" everyone but Christina and Will says. "So anyways-" Will is interrupted yet again by knocking on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one's so short and late! I feel so bad! But what makes me feel awesome is when you review! Seriously, It makes my day. So review!  
**

**Also, I've been forgetting to do this, but UNFORTUNATELY, I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT.  
**

Uriah opens the door. "Caleb!" He says. He walks back into the room, followed by Caleb.  
"Hey, guys." He says.  
"Caleb, This is Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Christina, and, well, you know Four." I say.  
"Yeah. Unfortunately, I know Four." He says.  
"Hey! I'm awesome!" He says.  
"Anyways, I believe it was my turn. Caleb, truth or dare?" Will says.  
"Umm... Truth."  
"Okay, what was the least Abnegation-type thing you did in Abnegation?" He asks.  
"Well... Umm..." Caleb mumbles something inaudible.  
"What was that?" Tobias asks. Caleb glares at him.  
"Susan would sneak over and we would make out," He says, blushing.  
"I thought I heard talking in there!" I exclaim.  
"Really? I didn't know stiffs even knew how to make out!" Uriah says.  
"Really Pansycake? You know, they have to have kids somehow..." Zeke says.  
Uriah fakes being shocked. "You said pansycake!" he says.  
"Yes, I said pansycake! So, Caleb, care to give us any details?" Zeke asks.  
"Umm... No."Caleb blushes more.  
"Wow, the blushing must run in the family," Tobias whispers in my ear.  
"Are you saying that Caleb is cute when he blushes? Because I hope you're not suddenly attracted to my brother..." I reply, smiling.  
"What? No! Not the cute part, that's just you."  
"Okay, good." I say.  
"Zeke, is it? Truth or dare?" Caleb asks.  
"Dare," He replies.  
"Okay, I dare you to let Four give you a makeover," Caleb says.  
"Umm... I'm gonna have to pass on that one," Zeke says, taking off his shirt.  
"Aww..." Tobias says. I guess he really wanted to give Zeke a makeover.  
"Okay, Christina. Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.  
"Truth. Or Candor."  
"Have you and Will... You know..." Zeke says, moving his eyes up and down.  
Either way, Christina is stuck. If she take off her shirt we'll know that they have.  
Chriatina mumbles something inaudible.  
"Hmm?" Zeke asks, an amused look on his face.  
"Yes." She says. Zeke slaps Will on the back.  
"Four, truth or dare?" Christina asks.  
"Truth," he replies.  
"What's your real name?" Christina asks.  
Tobias takes off his shirt.  
"Yeah, I thought so," She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4!**  
**I don't own divergent, only the amazing Veronica Roth does.**  
**Tell me what truths or dares I should do, either by PM or reviews! I can't write if I don't have ideas!**

"Caleb, truth or dare?" Tobias asks, with a glint in his eyes.  
"Truth."  
"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.  
"Why do you hate me?" He asks, smiling.  
"Because you're two years older than my sister and you're dating her! And you bug me all the time!" Caleb yells.  
"It's Tris's decision who she wants to date, and It's just fun to bug you," Tobias says. He kisses me. "Right?"  
"Yep!" I say, popping the 'p'.  
Caleb sighs, and runs his fingers through his hair. "Anyways, Um, Lynn was it? Truth or dare?" He asks.  
"Dare, of course," She replies.  
Caleb thinks for a second. "Okay, I dare you to egg the first person who walks by the door.'  
Lynn Scoffs. "This'll be easy," she says, while Uriah leaves to get an egg. He comes back a minute later, and hands lynn the egg. Lynn sticks half of her body outside the door, and it looks like she pales. She throws the egg and runs back to the circle, just as an enraged Eric runs in the door.  
"Who threw that?" he asks. Everyone points at Lynn, who points at Caleb.  
"We're playing truth or dare, wanna join?" Marlene asks. After Eric shrugs, and sits down, Lynn mouths a 'thank you' at Marlene.  
"Tris, truth or dare?" Lynn asks, smiling evilly.  
"I pick..."  
**I am ashamed by the shortness of this chapter!**  
**What will Tris pick? Who will Eric pick on? Who else will join the game? All these questions, and more, will be answered in later chapters! R&R! Seriously! I really freaking love reviews! Come on! Don't be a pansycake! Just review! Pretty please? With Dauntless cake on top?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**New Chapter!**

"Dare," I say confidently.  
Lynn thinks for a minute, then says, "I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game. Everyone in the circle looks at Caleb, who is turning various shades of red. Eric looks confused.  
"Oh, yeah. Eric, this is Tris's VERY overprotective brother." Will says.  
Eric nods, smiling evilly. He's found someone to pick on.  
I just look at Caleb while moving over to sit on Tobias's lap. He clenches his hands into fists and turns very red. Tobias explodes in laughter after seeing Caleb turn as red as a tomato.  
"So... My turn?" I say. I look around the circle. "Eric. Truth or dare?" I ask, with an evil grin on my face.  
"Dare. I am dauntless," He replies.  
"I dare you to eat a whole onion," I say.  
He makes some kind of noise that sounds like 'fine' and Uriah runs to get an onion. Everyone starts laughing, even Tobias. Eric gives us all death glares, and we shut up. Uriah comes back a minute later with an onion, and hands it to Eric. Eric looks at it for a moment, before taking three big bites. He has to stop to chew, and his eyes start to water. His face turns beet red and everyone bursts out laughing. Eric takes a few more bites, then throws the onion at me, and yells, "I'm done!", before taking off his shirt and running to the bathroom. Everyone is literally rolling on the floor laughing at this point. We can hear the water running in the bathroom, then Eric comes out, glaring at everyone. This makes us laugh harder.

"Okay, umm, Christina, Truth or-"

"DARE!" Christina yells, interrupting him.

Eric thinks for a second, and Uriah leans over to whisper something in his ear. "I dare you to go propose to a random guy in the pit," he says, with an evil look in his eyes. Christina sighs, and goes into the pit, Uriah, Tobias, Will, and I on her tail. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peter, but I don't pay any attention to him, because Christina just walked up to Max. MAX! Christina stops him, and gets down on one knee.

"Max Whatever-your-last-name-is, will you marry me?" She asks. Max gives her a weird look and starts walking away. "NO! YOU HAVE TO MARRY ME! Please?" She says, and we're all laughing, even Tobias, who is usually serious. Max starts walking faster, and Christina walks back to us. Peter walks up to us too.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Are you guys playing truth or dare?" He asks.

"Yeah." Uriah replies, still laughing.

"Can I join?" I shake my head. "Please?"

"Fine," I say, thinking of ways to make this game hell for him.

Peter follows us back to Uriah's room, and we're still laughing. When we walk in, everyone looks at Peter and groans, but then Marlene asks us. "Who was it?"

"It- It was-" Uriah can't continue because he falls over from laughing. Tobias is the only one who hasn't burst out laughing, so he starts to explain.

"It was Max," he says, then starts laughing hysterically. So does everyone else. After a while, we all sit down.

"Okay, Zeke, Truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Dare," He replies.

"I dare you," she looks around the circle. "To get into a drinking contest with Four."

Uriah gets up and grabs two six packs. Zeke and Four sit at a table with all of the beers in front of them.

"GO!" Will yells. They both start drinking. Tobias is at five, and Zeke is at four, when Zeke pukes. Tobias fist pumps in victory, and walks, or rather, staggers, back to our spot. I sit back down on his lap, and Caleb glares. I stick out my tongue at him.

"Peter. Truth or dare." Zeke says, more a statement than a question. He comes out of the bathroom holding his head.

"Dare," Peter replies.

"Go to the pit and tell a random person that you love them," Zeke says, with a pained expression on his face.

Peter gets up, and Will and Uriah follow him. Tobias is way too drunk and I want to stay with him. They come back a few minutes later, laughing their heads off, exept for Peter, who is beet red.

"What happened?" Christina asks, raising an eyebrow. Uriah falls over because he's laughing so hard.

Will somehow calms down enough to talk. "He went up to this guy, and he was like, 'I love ya bro'," Will has to stop because he's laughing. "The guy's like, 'I love you too' and then- then-" He's laughing so hard he can't talk.

"He slapped Peter's butt when we started walking away!" Uriah says, still laughing. That makes everyone else burst into laughter, and makes Peter turn an even deeper shade of red. Will, Uriah, and Peter all sit down in the circle. After laughing for a few minutes, Peter talks.

"Marlene. Truth or dare?"

"Pfft. Dare."

Peter gets an evil look in his eye. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Eric," he says, with a look of satisfaction on his face.

Marlene has a look of disgust on her face, and so does Eric. Marlene stands up, and takes off her shirt.

She looks at me. "Tris, truth or dare?"

I think for a moment. "Dare."

"Hmm. I dare you to convince Four he's Justin Bieber, and get him to sing." Everyone starts laughing. I turn around in Tobias's lap, so I'm straddling him.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying not to smile.

"Umm, Four?" he says, looking confused.

"No, you're not. You're Justin Bieber." I say.

"Okay," He says, dragging the word out.

"Can you sing for me?" I ask sweetly. He looks at me for a second, then starts singing.

_"And I was like Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh, Like baby, baby, baby, no,"_

He continues like this for a while, and everyone is laughing. Christina high-fives me.

"Okay, you're Four now." I say, not really liking his singing.

"I thought I was Justin Bieber," he says, looking confused. Then he has to get up to go to the bathroom and puke. Everyone starts laughing hysterically.

"Caleb, Truth... or... Dare..." I say, in a scary voice.

"I pick..."

**What will Caleb pick? I need your guys' ideas! I had a bunch of truth or dares planned out, but I've used all of them and I'm all out of Ideas!**

**If I don't get Ideas, I wont be able to continue! Also, you guys should PM me or put in a review any ideas you have for stories or one-shots! Please?**

**R&R! I love getting reviews! If I get 7+ reviews and lots of Ideas I'll try to update by saturday. Bye Bye for now!**


	6. NOT AN UPDATE! SORRY!

**Sorry guys! You probably thought this was an update! But it's not. I can't write chapter 6 yet, because I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR TRUTHS OR DARES! I mean, I have some, but they're all for Tris, Tobias, or Caleb, and they're not the only ones playing. So I need truths or dares for everyone else. Or just general ones, that could be used on anyone, like "egg the first person that walks by the door". The people playing are:**

**Tris, Tobias, Will, Caleb, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Eric, Peter, Lynn, and Marlene. I need dares for everyone else, not just for Tris, Tobias, and Caleb, even though their dares are usually the funniest. **

**Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas.**

**Sorry again, about this not being an update.**

**Peace out!**

**P.S. Also, If you have any ideas for other stories or one-shots, PM me!**


	7. Another AN! Really Really sorry!

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! This is just an author's note! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm starting to write my own book. That's taking up a lot of my time. Eventually I will write more fanfiction, and it'll just be less frequent. But I'm writing a book! Yayfulness! I don't know, it may crash and burn. But anyways, I'll post sometime! Hopefully soon!**


End file.
